Lady gaga songs
by Scary Spice
Summary: okay this is just a little collection of short chapters. On the hunger games mixed with lady gaga songs.
1. Chapter 1

I keep thinking of Lady gaga's song Alejandro when I see hunger games.

Katniss's P.o.v

"Cinna really we shouldn't be here" I whisper as he kisses my cheek. I intertwine my fingers with his anyway. Ever since we had met we had been taken with each other. Yes he was attractive, no gorgeous but he was also kind and firm. Not to mention he was brilliant and creative. And for some reason he had decided to glance my way. I don't see how, I mean I was mean and vile and… a disgrace. But he seemed to adore me and I would love the attention while he gave it. "I know" he whispered looking into my seam grey eyes. Music was playing steadily in the back ground. Cinna had found it in a, small metal box buried under the arena.

_I know that you may love me _

_But I just can't be with you like this anymore _

The music was interesting, way different from the tunes I was used to hearing and singing. The mockingjay's I hoped wouldn't pick up on it. Otherwise our secret meetings might become not so secret. Then I and Cinna would be over. Especially Cinna, the capitol had fierce rules about stuff like this. Our relationship had started the day he was talking to me when he dressed me for the first parade. Ever since it had been private meetings at midnight. I looked into Cinna's eyes and leaned forward kissing him gently. He smiled against my lips and nibbled slightly and I gasped. He took that chance and kissed me with some tongue action.

_You know that I love you boy_

_Hot like Mexico rejoice _

_Don't call my name Don't call my name _

_Alejandro _

_Im not ya babe im not ya babe _

_Fernando _

I sighed, this song basically sang out our relationship. I pushed it to the back of my mind as Cinna wrapped his lean arms around me. He kissed me again; fiercely this time and I kissed him just as fiercely back. *We shouldn't be doing this* I thought. I mean… what would Peeta think? We were supposed to be the star crossed lovers of district 12. Then Cinna kissed my neck and my thoughts got whisked away. I ran my fingers through his hair as we kissed.

I loved Cinna and I never wanted him to let me go but I also befriended Peeta and what about my best friend Gale. He loved me as well. No wait we shouldn't do this.

_Stop please _

_Just let me go _

_Alejandro _

I pushed Cinna away from my gently and whispered. "Cinna we can't do this anymore, you know I love you but what about our friends and the peacekeepers" I whisper softly. Cinna kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms tighter around me. "I love you as well Katniss, let's runaway you and me" he grinned at me. I tried not to think how Gale had said those same words to me. Cinna lost the grin and dipped his head. His lips against my ear. "Babe I know we can do this, okay" he whispered.

"But Cinna" I start to protest but his lips covered mine and then he broke it. "Okay we can try but, let's try to keep it quiet for a while okay Cinna" I say firmly and he nods. My stylist was good at keeping secrets. He smiled and kissed my forehead, "Thanks Kat" he said and I nodded. Then he swept me in his arms and carried me off towards the mossy part of the arena where we would field train.

_At this point I've got to choose _

_Nothing to lose _

"Cinna" I let out on a breathy sigh of happiness. His hands were playful and insistent as he held me. No not held, cradled, yeah maybe that was the word for what he was doing. We lay there together enjoying the sounds of our kissing for a few moments before I noticed some other sound. Mockingjay's again I smiled big and I and Cinna started whistling with them. Then suddenly my lips were occupied again and I was lost in the world of me and Cinna. We kissed for another amount of time before I wrapped my legs around his waist. He growled something that I couldn't understand. But he seemed happy so I didn't stop.

We needed to cool this off before we did something we both would regret. I mean I really didn't feel like being pregnant in the hunger games.

_Don't bother me_

_Don't bother me _

_Alejandro _

_Don't call my name Don't call my name _

_My Fernando _

The song had been playing over and over now but Cinna and I didn't seem to notice. To lost in each other's passion to think that someone might hear it. The mockingjay's started singing along and I grinned. I nipped at Cinna's bottom lip and was rewarded with another growl of pleasure. "You like that don't you" I ask him, teasing a little bit. "You know I do" his baritone voice purred and he kissed me. I gasped when he rocked his hips against mine. "Cinna we have to cool off" I whisper.

Cinna knew that we had to but that didn't mean he wanted to stop. But for my sake he unwrapped my legs from his waist and kept kissing me. Only these were different from our usual kisses. These kisses weren't hungry and desperate. They were slow and loving. Like Cinna, he could be powerful and dominant always firm but sometimes soft and kind and loving. I smiled as I kissed him back and he tucked my hair behind my ears for me. "I love you Cinna" I whisper for the second time tonight and he smiles at me. His dark eyes soft with love. I knew mine were a mirror image only grey. "I love you to Katniss" he said and then he took out a small velvet box.

"Cinna what are you doing" I whisper in awe and shock and a little bit worried.

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch _

_Just smoke my cigarette and hush _

_Don't call me name don't call my name_

_Roberto _

He got down on one knee and slipped the small gold ring on my finger. "Katniss when this is over, and you come out alive, marry me" he whispered softly. I looked down at the ring. It was a slender gold band with the mockingjay symbol on it. In the eye I could barely make out a C+K. but it was there. I started to cry and nodded. "of course I will but Cinna, you know that I love you but I just can't be with you like this anymore" I whispered softly. Tears flooding my grey eyes. He nodded in understanding. Tears starting to enter his own eyes. "After the games, please promise me" he begged me.

I couldn't say no to him and he knew it.

_She's not broken _

_She's just a baby_

"Okay Cinna if I come out of the Hunger games I promise I will marry you" I say softly and we both smiled at the same time. Then he wrapped his arm around me, one hand sliding into my hair and we kissed. A real hungry, desperate but passionate kiss. The song was ending as we broke apart.

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna hush, _

_Just smoke my cigarette and hush, don't call my name, don't call my name _

_Alejandro _

"Katniss what are you doing" the voice yelled and I turned to meet the dark blue eyes of Peeta.


	2. Bad romance

A/N Im thinking of doing more than just lady gaga songs. Perhaps some Rihanna? Like Love the way you lie? Or maybe some Kesha. We are who we are? But anyway here is the second chapter of lady gaga songs.

A/N- I own none of the characters of the Hunger games Trilogy. If I did it would have been altered and written a little differently.

One last thing. Please give me reviews and perhaps some advice. Or if you want to see a song on here. Also did I get the song right, cause I couldn't think of a good song.

Katniss P.o.V

Peeta's wide blue eyes watched me and Cinna and finally he shut them, his fists clenching. He breathed out and I swear I could hear him counting to ten. But no he was silent. I bit my lip slightly watching Peeta. He opened his eyes and breathed in and out before he asked "Why". "Im so sorry Peeta" I whispered.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-ooo-oh-oh_

_Caught up in a bad romance. _

_Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oo-oh-oh ooo oh oh _

_Caught up in a bad romance. Ra ra ah ah ah ah, ro ma rom o ma as_

_Want your bad romance. _

"I can't even look at you right now" he said softly and turned away from me. Cinna stood up. "Katniss obviously you two need to talk, I'll be back" he kissed my cheek and left. I watched his black clad legs disappear and then I stood. "Peeta please we need to talk" I whispered softly to him.

_I want your ugly_

_I want your disease _

_I want you're everything as long as it's free._

_I want your love, love, love, love I want your love._

Peeta looked at me and let out a long drawn out sigh. "Just Katniss I thought that you and me" he said looking hurt and sad. I nodded "I do love you Peeta but not the way I love Cinna" I whispered. I was trying to be as gentle as I could. As caring and heartwarming. Peeta still flinched and looked even more hurt.

_I want your loving and I want your revenge _

_You and me could write a bad romance _

_Oh-oh-oooh oo oh oh oh-Ooo oh oh _

_Caught up in a bad romance _

"Katniss don't say that please" he begged grabbing my face with his hands. He kissed me hard and I almost kissed him back but I pulled away. "I'm sorry where not meant to be together, I love Cinna" I whispered sadly my voice and face grave. Peeta let out a small sound of anger and pain. I hated doing this because I did love Peeta. Maybe not as much as I loved Cinna but I did love Peeta. God I was fucked.

_I want your horror _

_I want your design_

_Cause you're a criminal as long as your mine. _

_I want your love, love, love ,love I want your love. _

"You can't even be together with him Katniss" Peeta yelled quietly at me and it was my turn to flinch. "Yes we can, I can win the games and I can" I stopped talking when I saw the look on Peeta's face. "You, YOU can win the games" he yelled the word You at me. I winced at my own choice of words and in my head I was chanting. *Stupid, stupid, stupid*. I probably deserved to get yelled at but I did love Peeta. "I'll make sure we both get through" I whispered and he looked disgusted at me.

_Want you in my rear window _

_Baby your sick_

_I want your love, love, love, love_

_I want your love_

"Than what" he snapped at me harshly. "We both get through just so I can watch you crawl back to your looooovvvveeee" he crooned the word love at me with a sneer. I frowned. This was a different side of Peeta I had never seen. He wasn't kind and caring anymore. Then again he had reason not to be kind and caring. This Peeta before me was mad, hurt and willing to strike out. Reason being I had probably broken his heart. My boy with the bread. Sweet and innocent Peeta. I felt terrible, even worst from how I felt before. He glared at me with hurt, dark eyes.

_I want your love _

_And I want your revenge _

_I want your love _

_I don't want to be friends _

_Want your bad romance! _

I was suddenly afraid he would tell and I stepped forward. "Peeta im sorry but don't tell about Cinna and me" I asked softly. He looked strained and nodded. "I won't tell, I promise" he murmured starting to lose his anger and just look tired. I could see why to, I would be tired after a long day of training and then finding the girl you love hooking up with her stylist. Still. "I'll probably have your back in the arena to" he muttered and shook his head. "Damn I am a fool, I thought I could have you but I can't" he yelled the last word at me. "I'm sorry Peeta" I whispered. I was so upset and my heart was beating so loud I didn't even realize when the music picked up to a louder.

_I don't want to be friends want you Bad Romance_

_Caught up in a bad romance, want your bad romance_

_I want your love and all your lovers' revenge _

_You and me could write a bad romance _

"But guess what Katniss" he whispered softly. I looked up at him. "You need to stop having these little nightly meetings or I will tell, I don't even care if Cinna gets thrown into jail or your sweet ass takes a hit" He said whispering the words softly. I gaped at him in utter amazement and shock. Then on that final note the music trailed off and he turned and headed away. I stayed there watching as he disappeared, lost in my own shock and thoughts. Because one thing for sure was… that was hot.

I felt like a whore for even thinking it but that was really hot. He was so, so forceful and still he was sweetish in the end. He was also so authoritative. Damn I really was a hoe. But at least I now had a couple things to keep me busy. One was somehow getting back to Cinna; another was helping Peeta and doing something to get back in his good graces. Last but not least. Kick ass at the games.

_Want your bad romance. _


End file.
